


The Party

by Pebsie1975



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Mama Ijermans baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebsie1975/pseuds/Pebsie1975
Summary: Robbe's mother want's him to throw a party and he is nervous
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 37





	The Party

The Party

  
Robbe rolled over in bed and looked at the boy sleeping next to him. This boy who had stolen his heart and who made each day brighter. Robbe smiled while letting his eye trace every inch of the boy’s face, his eyelashes, his nose, the way his hair fell over his face. How did Robbe get so lucky?

The boy moved and scrunched up his nose “Are you watching me sleep? Sander asked even though he knew the answer.

“Always” Robbe replied softly, reaching his finger to bop Sander’s nose. “It is the best part of my morning routine”

Sander smiled, keeping his eye closed “who am I to interrupt your morning routine then?” and he snuggled down to go back to sleep. He only had afternoon classes today and didn’t need to be awake so early.  
Robbe leaned over and kissed Sander’s forehead whispering softly “I love you” and then climbed out of bed.

  
The last few months had not been easy, with COVID-19 keeping the two young lovers apart, but they had made it work. They had been together for over 6 months, but everything felt so new due to the time they had spent apart. The virus was still out there but with the rules lightened, the lovers were able to be together and build on their relationship.

  
Robbe went downstairs to fix himself something to each and saw his mother sitting at the dining room table. She had been doing very well now that the lockdown had been slightly lifted and Robbe was enjoying having his mom around and almost back the how he was when he was younger.

  
Mama Ijermans had always been a favorite of the neighborhood children when Robbe was little. She was fun and lighthearted, and their house was the place to be but as her disease progressed, the house had become less inviting and eventually, the house not to go to. Her outbursts and constant over the top behavior scared Robbe and his friends and they stopped visiting him at home. Jens still came to visit back then but not often, even Robbe hated being at home. But now she was calmer and more relaxed, Robbe and Sander spent a lot of time at his place and Mama Ijermans enjoyed the company.

“You are up early Robbe” Mama Ijermans commented while smiling at him gently “Is Sander still asleep?”

“Morning mom, he only has a late class, so he is still asleep yes. Did you sleep well?” He replied.

“I did actually, thank you for asking” she smiled, “I was thinking ….. why don’t you have some friends over for a party this weekend, it is summer, and we could do something in the garden out back?”

Robbe looked at his mom “I’ll chat to Sander about it and get back to you.”

Robbe tried not to show the fear on his face at the idea of a party at his house. What if his mom acted strange or couldn’t cope with all the people, what if she reacted badly or what if, what if, what if??? The what ifs were flooding his mind not, so he made two cups of coffee and slipped back upstairs to Sander. While he knew his boyfriend had a late class, he needed his advice about the party.

“Babe, are you awake?” Robbe asked softy, his eyes on his boyfriend’s face.

Sander stirred and opened one eye “unfortunately yes, I can’t sleep if you are not in the bed.”

“I need some advice if you are up to a chat.”

Sander heard the concern in his boyfriend’s voice and sat up. Robbe passed him a cup of coffee and waited. “what’s wrong Robin?”

“Mom has suggested we throw a party here on Friday. I would love to be the ‘what ifs’ are driving me crazy. What if she has an episode and starts shouting at everybody, what if she starts crying, what if….”

“Stop!” Sander said firmly “Just stop, breathe. You cannot live on the ‘what ifs’ of the world. Remember - minute by minute! If she is keen to have the party, then let’s have a party, we keep it small, but we do it, your mom is trying to show you how much she cares and wants things to be normal.

“The worst thing you can do is not do the party. She will know why you said no even if you don’t tell her and she will feel so bad.”

Sander looked at Robbe who was looking down at his cup, he could see the concern on his boyfriend’s face, he reached his hand out to touch Robbe’s cheek and lift his head up to look into his eyes. “Hey, it will be ok”  
Robbe looked up and into Sander’s eyes, he wasn’t sure if he felt shame for not wanting to expose his friends to his mom or fear that she would have an episode during the party, but he knew that with Sander by his side, all would be ok. Robbe leaned forward and rested his forehead on Sander’s and closed his eyes.

“Ok, let’s do it” he replied.

It was break time at school and the broers where sitting at a table in the quad. Robbe was nervous to bring up the party but he knew he must do it soon or he would lose his nerves. Jens noticed how Robbe was quiet and withdrawn today. He had made a point to watch his friend closer these days after everything he missed with Sander last year.

“You ok?” he asked his friend quietly, “Everything ok with Sander?”

“Sander is good thanks” Robbie replied

“Your mom?”

Robbe sighed and looked at his friend. Today he really hoped Jens would be like the old Jens who didn’t notice his mood but unfortunately, he is trying to be a good friend. “She is good too”

Moyo looked up and asked, “then why are you so weird today?”

Life had come so far that Moyo was even noticing his moods that Robbe couldn’t help but feel a small smile cross his face.

“Ok guys, my mom wants me to throw a party on Friday night for my friends. So, if you want, we can do it.”

“Tell me mama Ijermans is going to do her famous baked goods and I am there!” Jens said loudly.

Moyo and Aaron looked at Jens “what now?”

“Mama Ijermans is a master baker!” Jens explained “She bakes cakes and cupcakes and eclairs, and you name it, she bakes it like a pro.”

Moyo replied “I’m in”

Aaron looked at the group “Can I bring Amber?”

Robbe laughed “the girls are invited too, pity Jana is not here, mom loves her”

“Did I hear the word party?” Robbe heard Zoe ask behind him.

He turned around “Yes at my place on Friday, just small for friends, you guys in?”

“Definitely, I will tell the girls and Milan?”

Robbe laughed “The guru must be there and also anybody else you might want Zoe.” He replied with a wink.

When Robbe got home from school, the house smelled of fresh baked goods. Jens was right, his mom could make amazing baked goods. He went through to the kitchen and she was there icing a cake, he stopped in the doorway and watched how she worked. All the fears he had for the party started to rise again but seeing her looking so happy meant he could hopefully suppress his fears.

Mama Ijermans looked up and smiled at her son standing in the doorway. She knew that she had been blessed with an understanding son, but she also knew that she had a lot to make up for. No young boy should have to look after his mom the way that Robbe did and she will forever be grateful for that. She was hoping that this party would make up for all those times she had let her son down.

“Would you like a taste?” she asked the boy

“Like you should even ask” he replied with a big grin “just wait until Sander sees this spread, he will think he has died and gone to heaven.”

Mama Ijermans cut into the large chocolate cake on put a slice on a plate for the boy. Holding out the plate, he took it eagerly for her. She watched his face shine with excitement as he bit into the piece.

To Robbe, the cake tasted like childhood, like fun times, a time with no fear or worries. He looked at his mom and giggled realizing how much one small piece of cake can mean. “It is perfect” he sighed, “just perfect mom. You always were the best baker in the world.”

“Do you think I baked enough for your party? Or should I do more?” Mama Ijermans asked nervously “Any special requests?”

“Mom, relax! You have baked enough for five parties but with Sander and Jens around, this should be enough” he laughed.

“Honey, I’m home” Sander shouted from the front door.

“In the kitchen” Mama Ijermans shouted back with a laugh.

Sander entered the kitchen and froze. There were cakes and tarts and cupcakes everywhere, all kinds, all types, “Is this heaven?” he asked in shock.

“No babe, mom baked for our party tomorrow.” Robbe laughed

Sander ran across the room and hugged Mama Ijermans tightly “Thanks Mama Ijermans, you are amazing” he kissed her cheek and hugged her again.

Robbe watched his boyfriend lavish praise on his mother and smiled. She deserved this; she was amazing.

Sander came to sit next to his boyfriend, pecked him on the cheek to say hi. “so, can I test the goodies??” he asked excitedly.

It was Friday evening and time for the party. Robbe was a bag of nerves and Sander was trying to keep him calm with hugs and reassuring kisses, but it was not working. Robbe kept looking at his mom all afternoon, watching every move, every reaction, listening to every word, waiting for a sign that things were going wrong. It was exhausting waiting for things to go wrong. Sander was watched the boy with understanding and love, but he had no idea how to help his boyfriend get over this fear that thing would go wrong.

Jens arrive first as he knew Mama Ijermans best and Robbe thought it would be easier to introduce people slowly to her. Jens opened the door and his eye got big “Mama Ijermans you baked!” he exclaimed loudly, “Robbe you didn’t say mama was baking!”  
Jens bounced across the room and gave Mama Ijermans a big gear hug, lifting her off the floor. “This is gonna be the best part ever if mama baked!” he hugged her even tighter making her blush.

“Oh Jens, stop it, you are embarrassing me!” she protested.

“No Mama Ijermans, you are the most amazing cook. That is why Robbe never learned how to cook because you were the best. And now you are back, I will be visiting a lot more just to get the food!”

Robbe smiled at his best friend, thanking him with his eyes for his kind words. Sander watched Jens too, realizing why his boyfriend had had a crush on the dark-haired boy for so long. He pulled Robbe closer and looked into his eyes, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“What were you worried about? She is doing great” he whispered.

The rest of Robbe’s friends arrive slowly, each one was excited to see the food and test all the different items on display. Milan’s entrance fitted perfectly with the evening. He arrived dressed to impress, exactly who he was trying to improve Robbe was not sure, but when he saw the spread of food he signed loudly “and I choose to wear my skinning jeans tonight!”

Everybody laughed and Mama Ijermans offered him a pair of loose-fitting pants if he needed to which Milan responded, “show me the way to go change!”

And him and Mam Ijermans walked off together like old friends to find him some better fitting pants.

As the night went on and got louder, Robbe slowly calmed down. His fears for the evening evaporating more as each minute passed. Sander was being very supportive, not leaving his boyfriends side all evening and always making sure to be touching him in some way. Robbe gazed at Sander with loving eyes, he knew just how lucky he was to have found him. Somehow Sander grounded him and helped him to stay in the here and now, to live minute by minute. Tonight, was a good example of this, he looked around for his mother and he went cold, she was nowhere to be seem.  
Robbe jumped up and ran to the kitchen, she wasn’t there, he ran outside, she wasn’t there either. He started to panic, where was she, was she ok?? Sander chased after him.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?” he asked panicked.

“Where is she? I can’t find her! Oh no, what if she ran out? What if……” Robbe stopped as Sander burst out laughing. “What is so funny?” Robbe asked him.

“You are!” Sander replied. “Your mom went upstairs about 2 hours ago. She was tired and wanted to give you some space. She is fine, I already checked on her twice for you.”

It was then the Robbe realized he had been so relaxed with Sander around that he had forgotten about his own mother. He dropped his head in shame at this thought. “I am a terrible son! I didn’t even realise she was gone and when I did, I thought the worst of her. How can I be so horrible!” Robbe asked with shame in his voice.

He felt he had let her down, he couldn’t believe that she was better and that she would be ok. For him, his mom would always be ill and mentally unstable. And then it hit him, he looked at Sander with fear in his eyes as he realized that he did the same to Sander. If he wasn’t around or in constant contact with Robbe, then something was wrong because Robbe couldn’t trust that he would be ok.

Sander looked at Robbe confused as to what was going on in the boy’s mind. “What’s wrong? You look scared and ashamed?”

Robbe hung his head and pulled away from Sander “Do I do the same to you?” he asked softly.

“Do what?”

“Micromanage you? Expect the worst?”

“I don’t know. Do you think you do?”

“I don’t think so but maybe I do because I always want you close to me. It is like it physically hurts when you are away from me. Do you find it too much when I get clingy?”

Sander laughed loudly “Baby, I love when you are like a koala and clingy to me. I love it when you always want me around because I always want to be around you. I love the fact that we are always looking at the other person or touching them. I love us! Our relationship keeps me safe and helps me focus. Think of it this way – My life is like a road and there are potholes in my road. When I see one coming, I look to you to guide me around it. Sure, a wheel might go through the hole, but you help me navigate around them and miss the full force of the pothole. Without you, I feel like I just go from pothole to pothole and just the depth is what differs, but with you, I can try to avoid them. You are my rock and I need you.”

“I know your mom feels the same about you. Her and I have often spoken about our different illnesses and how they affect those around us. She also loves your support and what you do for her. You need to realise that, while we are doing better, we still need your support in the good as well as the bad times, so relax Robin, you are doing well.”

Sander reached his hand up to caress the boys face, he leaned in and gently kissed his lips, “now back to the party, Hopefully Jens did not finish the cake, I need more” and with that Sander and Robbe rejoined the party.


End file.
